NOVA: Welcome to Camp Hell
by AAJ Edward
Summary: N.O.V.A. National Organization for Violent Adolescents is known for taking in the most violent and troubled of teens and whipping them into tip top shape for society and the military. After nearly beating a kid to death, Ed ward is in for it.violence!


disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of the story... if it seems similar to another story i am sorry, I didn't intend for that to happen.

Well... I'm back with yet another story. I hope to finish this one along with Kristallnacht and Cry Me A Sea Of Stars... well here's the first chapter. Sorry it's so short!

* * *

Note: a good song to listen to for the beginning half of this is "Hell song"

N.O.V.A.: Welcome to Hell

summary: N.O.V.A. (National Organization for Violent Adolescents) is known for taking in the most violent and troubled of teens and whipping them into tip top shape for society and the military. After nearly beating a kid to death, Ed ward is stuck with the decision of either going to jail or entering the NOVA program.

chapter 1: A Flame of Fate

Blond hair shimmered dully through the grime of silt and dirt in the bright day light. Clouds were beginning to clear up from the rain that morning and the young alchemist now running down the street laughed. The wind in his face was welcome feeling. Three kids around the same age, though it would be hard for one to tell, followed the short blond.

"Get your ass back here, punk!" one of them called, throwing a shoe at him. The blond just ducked and gave them a one fingered salute accompanied by a raspberry before he disappeared around a corner.

Tripping slightly, Ed pushed off his fingertips and kept moving. Now that he'd lost the thugs, even if for a few seconds, he frowned. He'd need to stop soon, his breathing was getting shallow and it hurt to suck in air. His lungs ere burning and his legs were going numb. Adding the weight of his automail arm and leg, Ed was done for if he couldn't get rid of them and soon. Well at least his brother would be safe with Pinako and Winry. Ed would be able to use alchemy now with out Al trying to stop him.

Clapping his hands together, he set up a net using a pile of old clothes. The three thugs ran into it head on and wound up crashing to the ground. Ed smirked and took off, only to run smack into some one.

Taking a step back, Ed blinked and shook his head before glaring up at the man he'd run into, only stopping when he locked gazes with pure black eyes. The man looked down at him and blinked back slight shock.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Ed blinked once more and yelped when he heard the three from before yelling at him, their voices growing closer.

"Look! Ah, sorry about that! But I gotta go!" Ed said, apologizing to the man before hurrying around him. He was about to break into a run when a fist caught him off guard. With a yelp, he stumbled and hit the pavement.

"Hey shorty! You're dead!" Came the graveled voice of the only girl in the group. A foot collided with Ed's ribs and he cried out in pain. Rolling away form the next blow he managed to stand and bring his left leg, the automail leg, into the side of her head. Two pairs of arms grabbed him and he struggled, bringing his right automail fist into another kid's jaw.

"Get the hell offa me!" He cried out, managing to throw the other off him. The girl was already up and advancing. Her fist collided with Ed's stomach, causing him to cough up blood and then everything went black.

The next thing he knew, Ed was being pulled away from his victim by a pair of strong arms and the voice of a policeman yelling at him to calm down. Blood covered the ground in a red array of chaos and he could taste it falling from his face and into his mouth. He looked around him as the cops threw him into the back of a police cruiser and his gaze came to rest on the same pair of black eyes as before.

The loud BANG from the judges gavel woke Ed with a start. He jumped and lifted his head from the wooden desk, his gaze looking around at everyone else.

"Mr. Elric..." the judge said. No answer.

"Mr. Elric!" Ed jumped again and looked at the woman with wide eyes.

'Y-yes, ma'am?" He stuttered out.

"Where is you lawyer?" Ed looked around briefly and then looked back at her with a shrug.

"I-I don't know..."

"The DA did appoint one to you, did they not?" She tried again. Ed nodded.

"I think they did..." The woman sighed and removed her glasses, rubbing the bridge of her tanned nose with her red fingernails. At that moment the doors opened and Ed's lawyer walked in followed by raven haired man with familiar black eyes. Ed paled.

"Thank you for finally showing up, Mr. Carlson..." The judge ground out. The man smiled sheepishly at her and bowed his head respectfully.

""I'm sorry, your honor. I was side tracked." the judge sighed and waved a hand at Ed to stand.

"Now that your lawyer is here Ed, we can talk about your sentence... you have a choice... either sped seven years in prison or you can join the NOVA program." Ed looked at the woman in confusion. His lawyer looked at him.

"your honor... I believe my client doesn't know what the NOVA program is..." the judge nodded and looked over to Ed.

"Mr. Elric. The NOVA program is a program set in place by the military for teens such as yourself. Were you to chose this, you would be entered in the program for a total of three years and placed in their care. Once out, you would have no criminal record and a possible future in the military. The decision is yours to make. I expect an answer in a week." Ed didn't even need to think about it. Anything had to be better than prison.

"I'll take the NOVA program, ma'am..." He answered steadily. "But I have one question..."

The judge gave him a curious look.

"Yes, Mr. Elric?" Ed gulped.

"My mother's dead and my father.. well I don;t know where he is... I'm just wondering what's going to happen to my little brother.. Al." He finally managed, glancing back at Al. The judge followed his gaze and frowned.

"Is there a close family friend he could stay with?" An old woman stood in the rows by Al.

"Alphonse is welcome to stay with us for the time, Ed. Get out in one piece..." Ed gave a small smile to Pinako.

"Thanks granny..." The judge nodded and wrote down a note.

"Alright then... Mr. Elric, if you will, follow this man out the doors lover there... He'll take you to the camp grounds once you've packed."

Ed sighed as he stepped out of the car, the heat and dry air hitting him like a brick wall. After catching his breath, Ed went over to the trunk and pulled out the few books and articles of clothing he'd been allowed to bring. So, armed with only a duffel bag, Edward Elric grudgingly walked off towards his sentence of hell. A sign on the camp entrance was worn away from years of sand abuse and the once bright lettering had been chipped away.

As he entered the camp, teens of every age looked up at him and watching him like he was some freak show or oddity to the kids. Most likely his attire of a red trench coat, black shirt, and black leather pants. Dust was already covering his black boots and Ed once again sighed.

"Great... again I'm labeled the freak..."

Ed was lead to the main office. He followed the officer inside and gaped as he saw the last man he wanted to see. The bastard he'd run into on the streets was smirking at him with the blackest eyes ever.

"Welcome Edward... My name is Roy Mustang. I'm the head councilor here. You've been assigned to the tent group that I monitor. Stay out of trouble and follow the rules and I think you'll fit in nicely. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here in Camp Hades..."

to be continued...


End file.
